Tortured Love
by justareader13
Summary: a AU bamon version of the Delena necklace scene just something that popped into my head


**So after doing the last one-shot I just felt sudden inspiration to do this fic so here goes. Oh and something I forgot to put in emeralds I DISCLAIM ANY ALL THINGS RELATED TO VAMPIRE DIARIES I wish I could own both Bonnie and Damon as well as Caroline and Stefan so I could do with them as I plz unf1ortunately that's not the case so here goes P.S THIS IS BASIALLY MY TWIST OF WHAT WOULD HAPPENED IF THE DELENA NECKLACE SCENE WAS AN A.U BAMON NECKLACE SCENE.**

Bonnie sat on her bed in her private dorm room. She heavily laid back as the events of earlier raced through her mind:

_FLASHBACK_

_Bonnie stood in the middle of the two men who glared at one another. Damon on one side and an older more mature Jeremy on the other. Bonnie and Damon had recently found out that Jeremy was the one who had called up that evil vitch coven who seemed hell bent on either having her join or killing her._

"_Jeremy why are you doing this?" she asked_

"_Yes Jeremy why?" Damon heatedly added_

"_Because, you took what was and still is rightfully mine." He angrily stated whilst staring at a bewildered but furious Bonnie._

"_You're kidding me right, what's rightfully yours? Are you crazy? I think this sudden power trip is going to your head. You had Bonnie and you blew it, now she's mine and were happy but just because you're still hung up on what happened all those years ago you're trying to ruin our lives! Look, you used to strive for my advice here's some sound words for you, GET A LIFE! Find a girl date her, marry her and pop out a couple of juniors and juniorettes and leave me and Bonnie the hell alone!" Damon rants his eyes flickering between blue and red_

"_I already know which girl I want to date, marry and have kids with and it's you Bonnie." Damon growls_

"_You sure you want to keep talking Gilbert"_

"_I could keep this game going forever Damon, after all I did learn from the best, right?" Jeremy cockily replied smirking, a smirk almost identical to Damon's, almost_

"_No" Bonnie states finally speaking _

"_No?" both men repeat to her. _

"_No what?" Jeremy asks_

"_No, I'm tired. Damon and I are together now. He loves me, he loves me so much" her voice cracks as tears well up in her eyes because she knows she had to break his heart "and I love him just as much, if not more. I'm so sorry I have to do this to you but I don't love you Jeremy, I mean I love you, I grew up with you of course I love you but I could never, ever nor have ever been IN love with you. Not even when we were together. All those years ago it wasn't Damon who asked me out the same day we broke up, it was me, and you just forced yourself to believe it was him. I'm so sorry again but I'm begging you, __**begging you**__ to just please find a girl who can love you forever, but it's not me it can't be me." Bonnie finished as the tears she tried so hard to keep at bay spilled down her face. Tears spilled down Jeremy's face as well then he angrily blinked them away when Damon immediately took Bonnie in his arms comforting her she immediately reciprocated the hug, tightly hanging on to him. Bonnie turned her head in Jeremy's direction just in time to see him disappear from the field, his eyes blood red and veiny with anger._

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Bonnie sighed and blinked back tears as she sat up when she felt eyes on her and a breeze come from the window she distinctly remembered locking.

"I thought you weren't coming" she said to him

"I wasn't going to but I found this" holding up the gold chained necklace with a small turquoise stone with a webby black design in the middle framed with gold and a gold S.B was in the middle. It was a locket her grandmother had received from her mother it was passed down to her. It was a vervain necklace.

"Oh my god, Damon thank you so much I thought I'd lost it" she said in a tone of gratefulness and adoration. Which for Damon only made what he was about to do that much harder. He pulled the necklace up out of her reach.

"Damon give it to me" she said slightly laughing nervously

"I can't I have to tell you something first." He said despondently

"Okay you know you can tell me anything but why do you have to say it with my necklace in your hand? My vervain necklace might I add." She said concerned from the expression his face

"Because what I'm about to do is extremely selfish and I need it in my hand for leverage I guess you could say."

"Ok you're starting to scare me"

"After I dropped you off I ran into Jeremy he seemed fairly angry. He said he'd take you if I didn't break up with you." She stared blankly back at him, so he continued. "You know vampires are selfish creatures by nature, even saint Stefan would do whatever it takes to save his Blonde lady love just as he did the doppelganger, also in a vampire's nature whether you want to call it stupid bravery or selfish pride we do what we can to make us seem fearless. So I have to say now I'm afraid, for you I'm extremely afraid. He wants to kill you, if I don't leave he will to kill you so all I can do now is tell you though I neglect to say it a lot. I love you, I love you so much." tears begin to slip down both of their faces. "And it's because I **love** you that I have to do this" He forces her to stare into his eyes when he's satisfied she in the trance he says, each word being more painful than the last

"You are not going to remember ever being with me, you don't love me and you don't know that I love you, you love Jeremy and you will have a long happy life with him and you won't remember that I exist." Bonnie repeats the words completing the compulsion, and tears slip unrelentingly down Damon's cheeks he kisses her forehead replacing the necklace on her neck then quickly flashes out of the room as Bonnie shakes out of her daze.

He watches in the shadows of the night as she, with a confused look upon her face glances around her dorm room, holding onto the necklace in her hands, as if something is wrong as if there is something very important she's forgetting and must look for. As much as wants to she doesn't look for it instead she just turns off her lamp, crawls into bed and drifts off to sleep. Damon waits an hour after she's eveningly breathing and has a steadily slow heart (indicating her slumber) until he finally is able to talk himself into leaving.

_2 1/2 MONTHS LATER_

Its morning, Bonnie awakens she takes her phone out and scrolls through her contact list her finger hovers over Jeremy's name. _**This is my boyfriend **_she thinks_** so why does it feel wrong every morning to call him for him to be the first voice I hear when I wake up**_ she thinks. For some reason unknown to her she scrolls up to Damon _**why do I want to hear his so early in the morning? **_She feels something is very wrong within herself so she scrolls up to her Blonde besties's name and presses the number. The rest of that day is spent with Bonnie trying to wrap her head around the information Caroline tells her. Jeremy's not the one she loves it's Damon and Caroline kindly agrees to come and uncompel Bonnie and she can't wait. Boy is she going to give Damon a big piece of her mind and an even bigger piece of her heart back again.

**Review you know you want to based on reviews I'll update with bonnie and Damon's reconciliation, her uncompelling etc. etc.**


End file.
